mychemicalromancefandomcom-20200223-history
My Chemical Romance Wiki:Manual of Style
Welcome to the My Chemical Romance Wiki's Manual of Style. This article outlines the way this wiki should be written, presented and punctuated. You may want to read over this before continuing to make your first edit. Writing Style The My Chemical Romance Wiki is always objective. Consider this: which sounds better? *The Black Parade is the third studio album by the ever-fabulous, American, alternative rock gods, My Chemical Romance. The album was criticised by many stupid people that don't have a taste in music. or *The Black Parade is the third studio album by American alternative rock band, My Chemical Romance. The album was criticised by many critics despite its peak at number two on both UK and US charts and its Platinum and Gold statuses in the UK and US and in Argentina respectively. Needless to say, the latter is the superior passage. One reason for this is that it is organised; the passage begins by telling you the name of the album, followed by its position in the discography and who made the album. Also, it tells you that the album was criticised but also arguments against the criticism while also telling you that the album peaked at number two and is Platinum and Gold in status. Also, the second passage is more balanced and objective, not over doing the fact that this wiki supports My Chemical Romance and simply presenting the facts. Finally, the passage presents both sides of the argument in the last sentence; the album was criticised, but it did perform well and achieve status, making the second the better passage. Presentation First Words of an Article If you can, make sure that the first first words of an article is the name of the article itself. For example, Welcome to the Black Parade begins with the title of the article. Also, try not to include the word "the" in the first few words unless if required by the title; 'The Black Parade' and 'The Ghost Of You' are acceptable—'The song "Welcome to the Black Parade" is a song by ...' is not. Finally, the first time the article is named (the first few words), it should be in bold type, but the quotation marks around a song name should not be in bold. Titling If you are presenting the name of something, it should be stylised in different ways depending on what it is. My Chemical Romance should be in normal type, an album in italics and a song in double quotes, but the quotes should not be presented as inside the link if the album is linked, nor in bold type if presented in bold. For example: "Welcome to the Black Parade" is track five on The Black Parade, an album by My Chemical Romance. The first words are in bold type as well as italics because the above rule still applies. Linking The first time a page's name appears in an article, it should be linked. However, all instances following it should not be. Bear in mind that links still follow the same titling rules. For example: "Welcome to the Black Parade" is track five on The Black Parade, an album by My Chemical Romance.